Oвlιgaтorιo
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: — Mi nombre es Toph Bei Fong, estoy aquí para servir al Avatar [ShortFic] [ATLA]
1. l

**_O_** bligatorio

.

.

.

.

Cuando Roku le dijo a Aang que debía cumplir con sus deberes de avatar y que por lo tanto tenía que restablecer el equilibrio trayendo del olvido a la casi extinta nación Aérea, él había estado _parcialmente_ de acuerdo.

Claro que como un nómada aire, velaba por un futuro donde la gente de diferentes naciones no trataran de matarse entre sí. Él estaba tan apegado a sus creencias que no podía concebir que la violencia fuera el camino correcto a seguir, aunque muchos se empeñaron en hacerle tropezar.

Por otro lado, él también apreciaba su vida, su cuerpo, su salud mental y emocional.

Por su puesto, Sokka había tirado un silbido largo y exasperante para después dedicarle una sonrisa que era todo menos inocente. Él casi deseaba _-una vez más-_ no haber sido encontrado nunca y que su existencia se mantuviera en secreto del mundo si eso significaba estar vivo.

— ¿Repoblar los templos del Aire? — había preguntado Katara en su rol de madre. La chica, de ahora casi diecinueve años había estado preocupada por su monje amigo cuando este había vuelto de su viaje luciendo tan miserable como antes de enfrentar a Ozai, se planteó fugazmente si había sido buena idea dejarlo solo con su hermano.

— Espera, tiempo fuera — alegó Zuko entrometiendose en la conversación por primera vez — ¿Roku te dijo que tienes que traer de nuevo a toda una cultura? ¿Qué hay de los ecolitos? Ellos todavía siguen siendo nómadas

Sukki asintió energéticamente volviendo su mirada a el joven avatar, que hasta ahora, había estado tumbado en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

— Ellos no pueden hacer aire control — replicó el chico sin separar la mirada gris del cielo

— ¿Y?

— Roku dijo que estaba en mi traer a la vida a los nómadas aire pero que también tenían que hacer alusión a su elemento.

— Entonces...

— Él dijo que ya estaba en en edad de procrear.

— Un momento — Katara dijo con leves síntomas de horror adornando su rostro — ¿Casarte a los dieciséis?

— Los monjes no nos casamos

Suspiros de alivio inundaron el aire por parte de sus amigos -excepto Sokka- mientras comenzaban a sonreír pensando en soluciones alternativas que pudiesen ser de ayuda.

— El tío Iroh está comenzando hacer trámites para que pueda escoger a las que serán mis próximas concubinas del fuego…

Después de eso, todo se volvió silencioso.

— ¡¿Mi tío que?!

— ¡¿Concubinas?!

Sokka río de nuevo con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa más amplia dibujada en sus labios.

— ¡Hombre! Esto se esta poniendo bueno

Un látigo de agua y un puñetazo en el abdomen fueron suficientes para que el guerrero sureño cayera al suelo jadeando y gimiendo del dolor causado por su hermana y novia.

— Debe haber un error…¡Los espíritus no pueden estar pidiéndote que repobles toda una raza tú solo!

— Más bien, ya lo hicieron — argumentó Sokka aun el suelo, Zuko resistió el impulso de mandarle una bola de fuego. Que su prometida lo matara por herir a su cuñado no estaba en sus planes.

— Él tiene razón

— ¿La tiene? — pregunto Katara y Zuko al mismo tiempo, Sokka intento por todo los medios no indignarse.

— Escuchen, independientemente de la razones por las cuales la gente Aérea está escaseando — dijo mirando de soslayo al príncipe heredero él cual también entrecerró los ojos — Aang tiene una tarea y esa es traer al mundo nuevos maestros aire. Ustedes ya han visto y hemos recorrido las cuatro naciones sin encontrar a una sola persona que pueda doblar el aire, los ecolitos aunque tienen sus orígenes en ellos no pueden ejercer su control debido a que su sangre está mezclada. No son maestros aire como Aang.

Termino mirando a cada uno en la sala.

— Aang — mencionó Katara con la voz quebrada y los ojos aguados.

Mientras Sokka y Zuko comenzaban otra pelea que se reducía a gritos e insultos, la maestra agua y la guerrero kyoshi consolaron a un perdido Aang en el suelo, entre susurros y palabras amables, el avatar fue trasladado hasta unos de los mullidos sillones forrados en terciopelo rojo.

No fue hasta que Mai, interrumpió la pelea dirigiéndose a Zuko avisando sobre el rey de la tierra, quién esperaba en el despacho del señor del fuego Iroh.

— ¿Están discutiendo de nuevo por las rutas comerciales? Pensé que eso era trabajo del embajador.

— Me temo que esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, el Rey Kuei y el señor del Fuego Iroh están esperando para tratar asuntos con el Avatar.

— ¿Ahora mismo? — pregunto dudoso obsequiando una larga mirada al avatar, Zuko podría encontrar el parecido a un muñeco de trapo con su cuerpo todo lánguido y sin expresión viva en su rostro — no creo que se sienta en óptimas condiciones.

— Insisto con esto Zuko, tu tío está esperando.

El pelinegro suspiro resignado enviando una última mirada al monje.

— ¿Esta bien si podemos acompañarlo?

La mujer se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— Bien…¡Aang! — gritó dándose cuenta de que no hacía falta tal acción y ganándose en consecuencia una mirada molesta de parte de las dos chicas.

— Mi tío quiere vernos en su despacho — agregó dócilmente después. El joven apenas y proceso las palabras dichas, con cuidado se desenvolvió del abrazo que le estaban dando ambas mujeres para seguir a Zuko.

— Tengo una rara sensación sobre esto — mencionó aun lado de Mai

— No eres el único.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación la pelinegra tocó dos veces antes de entrar con toda la pandilla pisándole los talones, una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, Mai se retiro con una reverencia y cerro las pesadas puertas tras su partida.

— ¡Ah! Sobrino, que bueno es verte — saludo Iroh manteniendo su apacible sonrisa.

— Espero no estar interrumpiendo algo — mencionó el príncipe inclinándose antes las dos figuras frente a él.

— Para nada príncipe Zuko, esto es algo sin importancia ¿O no? — contestó enviando una suspicaz mirada hacia el Rey en su asiento teniendo en respuesta otra disimulada sonrisa. A Zuko le dio un mal presentimiento.

— Me alegra estar en presencia de los héroes que trajeron paz al mundo — mencionó el hombre inclinándose ante la pandilla.

— No es necesario, su majestad

— Me gustaría que aceptaran mis agradecimientos, Lady Katara, es gracias ustedes que ahora Ba Sing Se y la nación del fuego pueden ir más allá de sus fronteras — hizo una pausa volviendo su mirada a el monje — Gracias al avatar, ahora nuestras diferencias están resueltas. Espero a que estés de acuerdo conmigo Aang

— Mi deber es para con el mundo, su majestad — dijo escuetamente el monje.

Katara se puso nerviosa y Sukki comenzó mover las manos ansiosa mientras que Sokka terminaba por masticar un pedazo de pastel que había obtenido de la mesa.

— ¿Cual es ese asunto del que quieres tratar tío? — cuestiono comenzando a dudar de si debía o no quedarse más tiempo ahí adentro. Algo en su interior comenzaba a elaborar malos presagios.

Iroh cambio su sonrisa por un gesto más serio.

— Avatar Aang, acércate por favor.

Poco a poco, Aang se fue acercando hasta estar de pie al frente de ambas figuras de autoridad.

— Sabemos por la situación que éstas pasando — empezó Iroh poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven — levantar toda una nación es sin duda una tarea muy difícil de lograr por no decir que imposible.

Zuko frunció las cejas, algo estaba mal.

— Y pensamos — agregó el Rey — que es nuestra obligación ayudarte a tener todo preparado para cuando llegue la ocasión, desde las tierras que tu gente va trabajar hasta las personas que ayudaran a completar dicha tarea.

Katara se acercó a Zuko cuando vio su expresión.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — codeo la maestra agua.

— Algo trama — su voz fue tan baja que Katara apenas y escucho, dirigiendole una mirada al hombre, Katara decidió preguntar.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que sea por la concubinas?

— No lo se

— Me siento honrado al recibir ayuda de ustedes, sus majestades — Zuko distinguió el tono indiferente en el que Aang había contestado y de nuevo sintió un repiqueteo en su pecho.

— ¡Me alegra escuchar esas palabras Aang! — felicito el rey.

—En ese caso…¡puedes entrar ya Mai!

Las puertas se abrieron una vez más permitiéndole la entrada a Mai y a su acompañante. Era una mujer enfundada en un precioso vestido en tonos jades y amarillos pálidos, su cintura ceñida mostraba unas pronunciadas curvas que hicieron a Sokka tallarse los ojos más de una vez, sus cabellos corriendo libre en una cascada de pelo negro bien arreglado y adornado por una diadema sencilla con tres flores pequeñas en el centro. Su rostro estaba escondido detrás del velo impidiéndole a los miembros ahí reconocerla.

— Ella es una de las mujeres seleccionadas del reino tierra para ayudarte en tu tarea, Avatar. Espero que aceptes esto como parte de mi agradecimiento por traer equilibrio de nuevo al mundo — hizo una última reverencia antes de volver su mirada hacia la joven dama.

Aang apenas y miró a la mujer para después dirigirle un gesto incrédulo al hombre mayor. Iroh le sonrió cálidamente, demasiado cálido para gusto del heredero.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre mucho más rápido teniendo un presentimiento no muy bueno rondando su cabeza, el hecho de ver a Mai, con el rostro contorsionado en espanto no ayudó mucho, Katara a su lado frunció los labios examinando a la joven concubina. Algo en ella gritaba ser familiar.

— Bien — dijo Iroh juntando sus manos — ¿Por qué no te presentas querida?

Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que las pálidas manos femeninas fueran al inicio del velo, llevándolo por encima de su cabeza revelando a sí un rostro delgado y ovalado, de pálida piel y cejas oscuras, nariz respingona y unos labios tenuemente rosados, sin embargo, aquello no fue lo que llamó la atención de todos. Era algo que estaba por encima de la belleza surrealista

Ella era ciega.

— Mi nombre es Toph Bei Fong, estoy aquí para servir al avatar.

Después de eso, el sonido de la carne compactar contra la dura piedra hizo eco dentro de la habitación.

Aang se había desmayado.

 _(...)_

 **Yo no se de donde saque inspiración para hacer esto, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Espero que le guste.**

 **— _Z_ eth**


	2. ll

**_O_** bligatorio

.

.

.

.

— ¡Aang! ¡Despierta! — gritó Katara dando unas pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas del joven monje.

— Dejalo hermana — dijo Sokka desde el sillón bebiendo de su taza — no me sorprendería si en este momento estuviera en el mundo de los espíritus.

— ¿Haciendo qué? — cuestiono malhumorado el príncipe de fuego.

Sokka se encogió de hombros y echó la cabeza para atrás volviendo su vista hacia Toph, quien seguía parada en la misma posición de hace varios minutos, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa zorruna en sus labios.

— Santo cielo — murmuró Katara estresada mientras dejaba a su amigo en paz.

— ¿Como va el trabajo? — preguntó Sukki entrando a la habitación con una charola de comida.

— No logro despertarlo — cerró los ojos resignada comenzando a sentir los primeros síntomas de un dolor de cabeza. Internamente presentía que pronto comenzaría una guerra.

—Está en Shock, Katara — objeto de nuevo el moreno abrazando a su novia al sentir que esta se posiciona a lado suyo — Nadie aquí espero que dentro de las miles de mujeres que hay en las cuatro naciones, Toph fuera la primera concubina de Aang.

Katara miró molesta a la maestra tierra.

— Toph…

— Vamos dulzura, él está bien. Sus latidos son constantes — replicó la joven antes de que Katara comenzará su reprimenda haciendo un par de gestos con sus pies desnudos.

Katara suspiró cansada viendo a Aang dormitar sobre el diván.

— ¿Por qué tú? — fue lo primero que dijo Zuko al mirarla.

— ¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena para cumplir con los deberes de una sencilla concubina, chispitas?

Zuko gruño comenzando a sentir que su paciencia se desmoronaba con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Toph

— ¿Que clase de retorcido juego estás ejerciendo?

— Una dama como yo no haría nunca algo de ese calibre Zuzu — alargo la última sílaba disfrutando de como los erráticos latidos del mayor se disparaban. Ella sabía que partes tocar para hacer llegar al límite a su amigo maestro.

— Tú...pequeña mocosa…¡Uhg! — exclamó Zuko desde su lugar y siendo calmado por la maestra agua.

— ¿Y bien? — intervino Sokka mirando hacia la menor — ¿Como es que tus padres aprobaron esto?

— Hum, ya sabes. Un par de cartas del rey aquí, unos cuantos contratos por acá ¡Puff! Ahora sirvo al avatar — finalizó tomando una uva de la charola de Sukki y llevandosela a la boca.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó Zuko repentinamente entusiasta — me alegra saber que tu intención de ayudar a nuestro soberano Avatar sea sincera y no es una salida para escapar del matrimonio arreglado con ese tal Feng.

Toph se ahogó con la fruta justo cuando estaba por tragarla, le tomó varios golpes en el pecho y unas cuantos más en la espalda -cortesía de Sukki- para recobrar la compostura y fulminar con su ciega mirada al heredero.

— ¿Como...?

— Mi tío no es la mejor persona para guardar secretos ¿Sabes?

La maestra tierra gruño por lo bajo mientras volvía a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, para esto, se había quitado las pesadas túnicas y quedando solamente con el simple Kimono color jade.

— ¿Tus padres te arreglaron un matrimonio? — cuestiono Sokka mirándola.

— Uhg...no de nuevo.

— Toph…

— ¡Ah! Bien...— bufo la maestra — como sabrán, con o sin el título de héroe de guerra mis padres siguen siendo eso y yo soy todavía una mocosa por lo visto. Creanme, un día estaba hablando de cómo fuimos perseguidos por el tipo de tres ojos y al otro ya estaban escogiendo un vestido de novia. Horroroso.

— ¿Qué pasó después?

— ¿Después? Bueno, aproveche nuestra ida Ba Sing Se y busque al Rey…

F

— ¿Y él aceptó?

— Si, todo fue muy fácil — alego la chica con sarcasmo.

— ¿En serio?

— ¡Por su puesto que no cabeza de carne! Estuve dos meses enviando cartas a Iroh pidiendo ayuda, cuando supe que Aang estaba buscando concubinas trate de convencerlo para que me tuviera en cuenta. Dios, juro que si pasaba más tiempo en la misma habitación que Bosco me iba a tirar de alguna de sus murallas. — termino con un dramatizado suspiro.

— ¿Tus padres?

— Solo tuve que decirles que no solo sería un honor servir al avatar sino que con esto traería nuevos contratos comerciales con las diferentes naciones ya sabes, subí a un barco con rumbo al palacio y: ¡Hola soy Toph Bei Fong y estoy aquí para servir al Avatar!

— No entiendo ¿Que esto no sería lo mismo que tu matrimonio arreglado? — esta vez fue Katara la que interrumpo.

La de ojos verdes se sentó derecha.

— Son detalles que voy arreglar con pies ligeros tan pronto despierte.

— Esto es una locura...— mencionó Zuko desde su lugar — Estas consciente de que no solo serás tú la única mujer ¿verdad?

— Esto es solo una fachada, pantalones flameantes. No quiero casarme con un noble enclenque con el cual solo me pasaría el resto de mis días escuchando cómo es que logró que le vendieran a mitad de precio — puso los ojos en blanco justo cuando recordaba al pobre hombre — con Aang, tengo una vida asegurada y sin ataduras.

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios, y se recostó en su totalidad contra el mueble.

— ¡¿Como puedes ser tan egoísta?! — explotó Katara acercándose a la maestra tierra.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Estas aprovechandote de la situación ¡Estas usando a Aang para no tener que casarte!

— Oye Dulzura-

— ¡No! Nada de Dulzura ¿Como pudiste hacerle esto a él? ¡Miralo! — dijo señalando al hombre monje aun dormido sobre el diván, Toph enarco un ceja y Katara tuvo que morderse la lengua ante el pequeño error.

La maestra metal tomó una larga respiración antes de hablar.

— Escuchame, se que esto suena mal. Pero no he venido aquí a crear disputas con él ni con ustedes. No quiero casarme aun Katara, no quiero que mi vida pase frente a mis ojos reduciéndose a sólo servirle a un hombre que está conmigo solo por conveniencia.

— ¡Oh! La vida está tan llena de Ironías — dijo Sokka interrumpiendo, su boca fue cerrada con un pedazo de metal que se adhirió a él como algún tipo de tela adhesiva.

— Gracias...— alegó Zuko por lo bajo — bien, supongo que esto no tiene sentido ya. No tiene caso llorar sobre la leche derramada.

— ¿Qué? — indignada, Katara dirigió una mirada a su prometido.

— ¡Son niños aún! ¡No saben nada sobre cómo ser una pareja!

— ¡Oye!

— Calla Toph estoy hablando — "con tu padre" faltó añadirle, pensó la maestra tierra haciendo un mohín.

— Mira Katara, se que esto suena algo difícil para ti...pero tienes que comprender que la situación es otra — Katara volteo su cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos — Hey, mirame preciosa.

Ella se negó, pero pronto los dedos de Zuko, tan suaves como solo él era con ella se adueñaron de su mentón y la voltearon.

— Aang estará bien ¿Si? Ya escuchaste a Toph. Es solo una vía de escape.

— Una muy desesperada vía de escape.— contradijo la sureña.

— Estoy ciega y no sorda, princesa. — agregó molesta Toph

— Tal vez sí — continúo Zuko — pero lo importante es que ambos están bien. Es solo una mentirilla blanca. No es como si se fueran a casar ¿Comprendes?

Seguido plantó un casto beso en la labios de su mujer.

— Esta bien...Lo siento — se disculpó obteniendo una sonrisa del maestro fuego.

— No te preocupes Dulzura, te perdono.

—Yo le decía a Zuko. No creas que esto se va a quedar asi jovencita. Hablaremos más tarde.— terminó por decir comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

— Pudo ser peor — hablo Sukki por primera vez observando a Toph. Para después volver sus ojos a Sokka quien seguía luchando por liberar su boca de ese trozo metálico.

— Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, chispitas.

— ¿Hablar con cuidado?

— No, a enamorarla — Zuko puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguía a Katara — Nos vemos en la cena.

Se despidió siguiendo a la maestra agua.

Mientras, ambos caminaban hacia el patio, vio como Katara luchaba consigo misma por decir algo. Él estaba apunto de animarla cuando escucho su voz.

— Casarse ¿he? — hablo en tono pensativo.

— ¿He? — el príncipe la miró sin comprender

— ¿Sabes qué? Iré a hacerle una visita al sastre real, nos vemos en la cena Zuko — plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del hombre y se fue. Zuko la vio girar por el lado contrario a pasos apresurados dejándolo solo y con la interrogacion plantada en su rostro.Se golpeo la frente despues de lanzar un gruñido al aire.

— Las mujeres son muy raras.

 _(...)_

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

— ** _Z_** eth


	3. lll

**_O_** bligatorio

.

.

.

.

Despertó justo cuando los rayos de la tarde se extinguieron en el horizonte, parpadeo varias veces espantando los resquicios que quedaban del sueño y amortiguó un bostezo sobre las sábanas.

Se tallo los ojos y enfocó la mirada, no parecía haber gente con él, volvió a sofocar otro bostezo en su mano y se levantó dispuesto a darse una ducha; por la caída del sol podría decir que la cena ya estaba pronta, de solo pensar en comida le gruñó el estómago y la sensación de hambre se hizo presente. Mientras divagaba en los platos de verduras y fideos que podría tomar en la cena, no advirtió en la figura que iba saliendo de la ducha.

— Veo que estás despierto — mencionó Toph saliendo con solo un camisón blanco y un simple poleron cubriendo sus brazos y abdomen.

Aang giró la cabeza asustado por él intruso.

Su mandíbula cayó cuando la imagen de Toph se dibujó ante él, sus cabellos estaban mojados y eran frotados con la toalla que ella sostenía en sus manos, su mirada se perdió en su rostro femenino y viajó hasta su cuello y el ligero escote que dejaba el camisón permitiendo la vista del nacimiento de sus senos, lentamente bajó por su abdomen plano para después toparse con unas disimuladas curvas, sus caderas parecían más anchas y sus piernas más largas y formadas.

Él no recordaba haberla visto a si a hace un año.

Un tinte carmesí se adueñó de sus mejillas pálidas y comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua, no fue hasta que la voz de Toph resonó que fue devuelto al mundo real.

— No te vas a desmayar de nuevo ¿o sí pies ligeros? — pronunció Toph abandonando la toalla y frunciendo sus cejas. Aang comenzó a sopesar la idea.

— T- Toph t-tu q-qu-que ha-ces — Toph tuvo que alojar una de sus manos sobre la boca ajena y a si poder detener los torpes balbuceos del monje.

— Tranquilo, dedos centelleantes. Con calma.

Aang vio rojo, la mano de Toph estaba sobre sus labios impidiéndole decir algo, un aroma se presentó llegando hasta su nariz, lo identificó como los jabones que la chica había usado para su aseo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pudo decir después de que la joven se alejó lo suficiente como para que el oxígeno circulará en su cerebro de forma adecuada.

— Te diste fuerte ¿He? ¿Ya olvidaste la junta con Iroh y Kuei?

Por su puesto, la junta, Toph y las concubinas.

¿Ya podía lanzarse del balcón verdad? Olvida la cena, era mejor esconderse entre las sábanas y fingir que aun estaba congelado.

— ¿Que está pasando contigo, cabeza de Aire?

— La vida, eso pasa — replicó amargamente desde su escondite ¿Pensaban que lo decía en broma?

— Ah...no ahora princesa ¡muero de hambre! — Toph puso los ojos en blanco caminando hasta que las suaves mantas hicieron contacto con la piel de sus piernas.

— Hasta donde yo se, no te estoy atando de manos y pies — dijo asomando su cabeza con las cejas y labios fruncidos.

— No seas una niña.

— Apuesto a que sería más fácil serlo.

Toph gruño molesta, ella estaba ahí para hablar con el Avatar no para lidiar con su rabieta.

— Pies ligeros...no estoy jugando.

— Yo tampoco.

La maestra tierra no se consideraba alguien con más paciencia que el propio Zuko, pero se obligó a si misma a contar hasta diez antes de acudir a unos de sus muy -imprudentes- ingeniosos planes. Toco el suelo dos veces enfocando su atención en los objetos que estaban en la habitación encontrando que el esqueleto de la cama estaba recubierto por pequeñas tiras metálicas como las que anteriormente había usado con Sokka.

Toph sonrió satisfecha con su búsqueda.

Rápidamente maniobró el metal en el aire causando que la cama donde Aang se escondía temblara ligeramente, él sabía que no debía salir pero de todas formas lo hizo.

Se arrepintió de inmediato.

La maestra dobló el metal alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos de Aang e hizo girar al monje como si fuera un títere y no una persona.

— ¡Esto no es gracioso Toph! — grito esta vez molesto desde el aire

— Para ti no — replicó la chica con una sonrisa, seguidamente estrelló al avatar contra la pared más cercana sin ningún tipo de ceremonias obteniendo un gemido agónico del joven.

— Bien...ahora que tengo tu atención ¿Podemos hablar, mi señor? — Aang enarco una ceja.

— Por su puesto — respondió fingiendo una voz educada y suave — podemos tomar el té si le parece.

— ¡He! La sarcastica soy yo Pies ligeros.

Ambos parecieron fulminar con la mirada, algo gracioso puesto que Toph tenía sus ojos puestos en él como si en verdad pudiera ver.

Solo pasaron unos minutos en total silencio antes de que Aang soltara un par de carcajadas fuertes e infantiles, Toph sonrió al mismo tiempo que al escucharlo "Espíritus, extrañaba eso."

— Gracias Toph — se sinceró él monje parando sus risas.

— Cuando quieras, pies ligeros.

— ¿Ya puedes bajarme? No siento mis dedos.

Toph negó aun sosteniendo al avatar en su lugar.

— Escucha bien Aang, se que estas enojado, fastidiado o en tu días — hizo un gesto con las manos dándole poca importancia, Aang resoplo — pero si algo se muy bien es que no puedo lidiar con los problemas de la vida si no tengo el estómago lleno. ¿Que tal si comemos algo y seguimos con nuestra muy interesante charla en el jardín?

— ¿Tengo opción?

— No en este caso.

— Bien, aceptó.

— Eso fue fácil

Justo cuando estaba por liberarlo, sintió una ráfaga de aire comprimido chocar contra su cuerpo, después de segundos de aturdimiento donde el cabello y vestimentas de Toph parecían haber presenciado un tornado, sus pies lograron identificar los suaves y rítmicos pasos de Aang caminando por el suelo.

— Hay crías de Pato-tortugas en el estanque — dijo él felizmente a unos pies de distancia y dejando en las manos de Toph las tiras de metal, estos estaban ligeramente calientes mas no lo suficiente como para hacerle un daño.

— ¿Como…? — balbuceo la maestra sintiendo la sonrisa de Aang crecer en su aniñado rostro.

— ¡Oh eso! — exclamó con una nota inocencia fingida — Dígame señorita Toph ¿Alguna vez ha escuchado el término Lava control?

¡Se estaba burlando de ella! Ese tipo ¡Se estaba burlando de ELLA! Aang pudo haber presentido el sentimiento homicida que nació en la maestra tierra por que se apresuro hacia la salida con Bei Fong despotricando contra él.

— ¡Tú! Monje engreído ¡Ven aquí para que pueda patear tu trasero! — amenazó corriendo.

— ¡No gracias Sifu T! Me gusta mi trasero tal como está.

Entre risas y amenazas, ambos jóvenes habían olvidado por completo el motivo de la plática aunque angustiados por eso tampoco estaban, al menos por el momento; disfrutarían de ser unos tontos como hace años atrás, cuando todo era más _sencillo_.

No se había dado cuenta que era así porque la extrañaba. Internamente, no podía estar más agradecido con su presencia.

 **Espero que esten disfrutando de la historia, será corta porque sinceramente no creo poder con muchos capítulos. Bueh, los dejo leyendo.**

 **— _Z_ eth**


	4. lV

**_O_** bligatorio

.

.

.

.

Cuando ambos chicos habían llegado al comedor, Zuko y los demás ya estaban tomando sus alimentos en una tranquila charla en la que los cuatro participaban activamente, hasta que llegaron ellos con las respiraciones agitadas y las ropas desacomodadas, agregue a una Toph todavía vestida con sus pijamas y ya tenía a todas las miradas centradas en los dos maestros.

— Awww miralos Sukki ¿No son tiernos? — bromeó Sokka con una sonrisa en los labios.

Toph enarco una ceja y Aang miró al guerrero sin comprender.

— Veo que estás cumpliendo muy bien con tus deberes de concubina Toph — habló ganándose un golpe por parte de su novia, Aang por otro lado, había vuelto a su fase de balbuceos y sonrojos.

— Se más cuidadoso chico boomerang, puede que termines con una cuchara enterrada al fondo de tu garganta — amenazó dulcemente la maestra tierra haciendo uso de una de las sillas.

Sokka se acarició distraídamente el cuello temeroso de que la advertencia tomará lugar en ese instante.

Zuko suspiro y se quitó la capa que traía puesta para ponérsela sobre los hombros de la maestra tierra y así protegerla de las miradas ajenas.

— Y bien ¿como va todo, chispitas?

Preguntó Toph a la vez que tomaba sus palillos, Katara miró a su prometido con una risa contenida por el sobrenombre.

— Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.

— Y yo te he dicho que no lo haré. — un coro de risas volvió a escucharse para desgracia de Zuko, este prefiero no tomar represalias, sin embargo ya habría una oportunidad.

— ¿No nos acompañara tu Tío? — fue Aang quien mencionó dirigiéndose al príncipe.

— Eligió cenar en el despacho junto con el rey, algo me dice que lo esta manipulando para que juegue con él y ese estúpido juego.

— Me hubiese gustado tomar un poco de su té.

— ¡Ey! ¡El mio esta bueno…! — contradijo Zuko

— No te ofendas pantalones flamantes, pero aun te falta mucho para poder estar al nivel de tu tío — dijo y Zuko gruño molesto.

Curiosamente, nadie replicó nada contra eso y Toph lo tomo como otra victoria que agregar a su listado.

— Cuando dijiste que querías continuar la charla en el jardín en verdad pensé que lo haríamos — alegó el avatar esquivando un pilar de roca que había brotado del suelo.

— ¡Oye! Hace mucho que no entrenabas conmigo, consideralo un bono de recompensa — ella volvió a desviar un par de rocas moviendo sus pies con familiaridad sobre el suelo rocoso.

— Además, quiero saber como es que un cabeza hueca como tú pudo haber dominado lava control.

Otro ataque simultáneo de rocas y picos afilados surgieron de nuevo hacia ella, los cuales hizo arena tan pronto como pudo sentir sus vibraciones.

— ¡Entonces si sabías de lo que hablaba!

Aang salto nuevamente hacia atrás y levantó un muro de piedra que amortiguo el ataque de la maestra tierra.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Ya olvidaste quien te enseño tierra control o tengo que refrescar tu memoria?

Otro ataque de rocas y púas afiladas se disparó hacia la maestra, esta vez Toph las uso para su beneficio y redirecciono el ataque hacia el monje.

— Fue un accidente — grito Aang desde atrás del muro — Zuko y yo estábamos practicando, quería calentar un poco la roca para distraerlo, después sólo recuerdo haber visto todo salpicado de lava.

Armó un cuerpo de piedra que se adueño a él como una armadura y se dirigió hacia su maestra con el solo pensamiento de hacerla caer, cuando Toph sintió a su alumno precipitarse hacia ella formó dos grandes brazos de roca dura que trató de impactar contra el Avatar. El instinto de supervivencia le dijo a Aang que una pelea a si no valía la pena y que había cosas que todavía no había llegado a ver y vivir.

Se separó de la armadura viendo en primera fila como esta quedaba ella polvo bajo los brazos de Toph.

— ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! — grito indignado.

— Calmate pies ligeros, no ha pasado nada.

— ¡Ustedes dos! — grito Zuko encolerizado, Aang juraría que estaba sacando humo por las orejas.

— Oh no...— murmuró Aang dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

— ¡¿Que le han hecho a mi Jardín?!

— Supongo que esa es nuestra señal pies ligeros — susurro Toph sintiendo los estruendosos pasos de Zuko pisar el suelo.

— Aang haremos un agujero vam-

Su frase fue interrumpida tan pronto sintió que Aang la tomaba de la cintura aferrando su cuerpo al suyo, aturdida por los gritos de Zuko y su propio corazón desbocado no fue plenamente consciente de que ahora volaban por encima del palacio hasta que el vértigo se hizo presente ella.

— ¡¿Quieres matarme?! — gritó sosteniéndose con fuerza del cuello masculino, una risa que jamás había escuchado del avatar, se abrió paso por encima del aire.

Un poco más varonil y maduro, se abofeteo mentalmente por sentir cierto placer al escucharlo.

— Tranquila Toph — calmó el maestro aire dirigiendo su planeador hacia uno de los balcones del palacio.

Cuando Toph tocó el suelo de piedra, casi lo abraza con urgencia volviendo a sentir las vibraciones en el y recuperando su visión de todo. Aang volvió a su lado con su bastón en la mano.

— Oye Toph-

— ¡Ahí están! — ese era el futuro señor del fuego corriendo con dos guardias detrás de él.

— ¡Zuko! — exclamó Aang.

— Bien esto será un combate corto, pies ligeros yo me encargare de los guardias tú relaja a chispitas.

— ¡Claro que no pelearemos! — dijo Aang comenzando a correr por el pasillo arrastrando a Toph consigo.

— ¿Por qué no? Podemos con ellos — voltearon hacia otro pasillo más estrecho pasando por numerosas habitaciones llegando hasta el final donde había unas escaleras.

— ¡Ahí Están! — varios guardias subieron las escaleras y Aang giró rápidamente para encontrarse de nuevo sin salida escuchando los pasos y gritos de Zuko buscándolos al frente.

— Podemos con esto-

— ¡No voy a buscar pelea con Zuko y sus guardias! — exclamó Aang todavía obligándola a seguirle el paso hacia lo más profundo del pasillo.

La siluetas de los guardias se dibujaron en las paredes en una persecución en la cual ya estaba resignado; Aang se preparó mentalmente para la tormenta de fuego que se avecinaba pero Toph se detuvo abruptamente jalando a Aang en el proceso y chocando su espalda contra la pared, sus pensamientos cesaron al sentir la cercanía de su maestra uniendo su propio cuerpo con el del joven avatar, extendió las manos por sobre la dura piedra creando una puerta que los transportó hacia una habitación abandonada.

Ambos cuerpos colisionaron en el piso alfombrado, eran una masa de manos y pies donde ninguno podía reconocer sus propias extremidades y la oscuridad de la habitación tampoco ayudaba mucho en el trabajo.

— Eres una florecita…— dijo Toph recostada en el suelo, regularizando sus propios latidos erráticos.

— ¿Quieres ser expulsada del palacio? — susurro Aang más cerca de lo que alguna vez pensó estar de Toph.

Ella hizo una mueca que él no podría ver inmerso en la negrura que los rodeaba.

— Puedo lidiar con el exilio — no pensó mucho su respuesta, estaba más interesada en las suaves respiraciones que venían de su alumno encima de ella.

Aang atrapo sus palabras en la boca, los labios le picaban extrañamente y una sensación de hormigueo se instaló en sus manos queriendo moverse tan solo un poco, su pierna derecha rozó ligeramente el pijama de Toph, un movimiento que hizo a la chica comenzar a sentirse ansiosa y a Aang querer desear deshacerse de aquella ceguera que lo mantenía preso de ver a Toph.

— ¿Crees que Zuko se haya rendido? — pregunto bajito escuchando el leve suspirar de la chica.

— Él es muy terco — respondió y el leve cambio del peso de Aang sobre su cuerpo la aplasto ligeramente, ahora sus pechos estaban juntos y sus narices estaban a solo unos centímetros de tocarse.

Su cerebro había muerto y dejó que su cuerpo se entregara al placer que le proporcionaba los labios ajenos, Aang no sabía con certeza que lo empujó a hacer tal cosa pero admitió en su fuero interno que aquello se sentía tan bien que cualquier pensamiento coherente lo hizo a un lado.

Comenzó con un rose ingenuo, apenas tocándose al principio para después fundirse por completo en la boca del otro, escuchó un suspiro saliendo de ella y él lo atrapó en sus labios nuevamente, saboreando el contorno y textura que estos tenían.

Eran contados los besos que alguna vez llegó a experimentar con Katara, todos ellos eran inocentes y puramente castos sin llegar a atravesar esa línea infringida que él, aun a sus doce años no sabía que existía; besar a Toph fue totalmente lo contrario a eso, la energía en el beso era desbordante y ella no se quejo de eso en ningún momento. Con más confianza se atrevió a profundizarlo llegando a tomarla de las mejillas y dando pequeños mordiscos que pronto fueron respondidos con leves gemidos de aliento.

Tan entregados estaban en aquella exploración que no escucharon los pasos afuera, sólo hasta que la puerta se abrió por Sokka fue que ambos se separaron como si se quemaran, sorprendidos de ser descubiertos.

— Sabía que ustedes se habían adelantado con esto de hacer bebés.

 _(...)_

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Criticas y comentarios son bienvenidos.**

—Zeth


End file.
